Companies and other organizations often rely on third-party mass delivery services to deliver electronic messages to the companies' customers on their behalf. However, these companies and other organizations may not trust these third-party mass delivery services with sensitive information that is to be sent to its customers. Further, regulatory requirements may prevent dissemination of sensitive information to third-parties, making it difficult to utilize third-party mass delivery services to transmit electronic messages that include such sensitive information to customers of these companies and organizations.
These companies and other organizations also often collaborate with other companies to generate electronic messages and other messages that may provide their customers with information that may be useful to these customers. However, these companies may be prohibited from sharing data directly with one another or from sending messages on behalf of other companies, making it difficult to collaborate in creating messages that include all the information needed by customers for their needs. Additionally, coordinating creation of these electronic messages may be difficult and time-intensive.